Pas du meme monde
by zarbioide
Summary: Les guerres étaient enfin finies. La paix étaient enfin la. Les chevaliers se laissaient aller aux joies de l'amour mais pas lui. Il était amoureux, bien sur... Mais le chevalier de son coeur n'appartenait pas au meme monde. OS


**Pas du même monde**

**Disclaimers :** Bon ben persos toujours pas a moi. C'est dommage je suis sure que je les torture moins que leur vrai créateur.

**Résumé :** Les guerres étaient enfin finies. La paix était enfin la. Les chevaliers se laissaient aller au joie de l'amour mais pas lui. Il était amoureux, bien sur... mais le chevalier de son coeur n'appartenait pas au meme monde.

* * *

><p>Il était entré dans le temple pour y trouver son propriétaire mais s'était arrêté pour contempler les murs. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement vides. Ce qui était bizarre quand on connaissait les goûts du locataire. « Mü, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?<p>

_ Bonjour Angelo. Je suis venu chercher ton armure pour l'inspection de samedi.

_ Tu sais, à part pour quelques entraînements, je ne l'ai quasiment pas portée.

_ Je sais. Mais il vaut mieux que tout soit impeccable ». Angelo soupira. Il détestait ces réceptions officielles. Régulièrement, la déesse leur rendait visite, ce qui donnait lieu à une inspection des armures, des entraînements publics et autres dîners...Plus les réunions annuelles avec les Marinas de Poséidon et les Spectres d'Hadès. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les chevaliers de se voir en dehors. Le sanctuaire était devenu la seconde maison des bronzes et Kanon venait très souvent sous prétexte d'entretenir les relations entre le sanctuaire et le domaine sous-marin. « Tu as enlevé les visages de tes murs?

_ Oui. J'ai envie de changer de décorations. Tu veux mon armure maintenant?

_ Non. Je dois aller chercher celle d' Aïolia. Je reprendrai la tienne en passant.

_ D'accord ». Angelo regarda Mü s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux bougeant au gré de ses mouvements. Le cancer se dit qu'il adorerait y glisser ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Mü montait l'escalier qui conduisait au temple du lion. Il pensait à Angelo. Il trouvait cela étrange qu'il ait enlevé tous les visages de son temple. Il est vrai que l'Italien avait bien changé. Il avait gardé son cynisme et ses cheveux en bataille mais il avait fini par être sociable, développant un certain sens de l'humour. Masque de mort avait petit à petit disparu pour laisser place à Angelo. Et Mü était tombé amoureux de lui. Les sentiments de son élève n'avaient pas échappé à Shion. Mü sourit au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son maître. Il avait toujours considéré le grand Pope comme son propre père. Et il était aussi très admiratif de son histoire d'amour avec Dokkho. Celle-ci durait depuis plus de deux cents ans malgré la séparation, la mort et les guerres. Mü se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup vivre quelque chose de similaire avec Angelo. Mais cela lui semblait impossible. Le cancer n'était réputé ni pour sa fidélité, ni pour sa constance. C'est en soupirant que le bélier entre dans le temple du lion.<p>

* * *

><p>« Angelo! Appela Mü.<p>

_ Oui. Je suis là, répondit le cancer ». Le Tibétain suivit la source de la voix et découvrit l'Italien en train de ranger son armure. « C'est justement elle que je viens chercher, annonça Mü en posant celle du lion à terre.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Ça sera plus facile que tout seul avec deux armures.

_ Pourquoi pas. Ça nous permettra de bavarder un peu. Le chemin sera moins long comme ça ».

« Et qu'est-ce que tu va mettre comme décoration? Questionna Mü.

_ Je sais pas, avoua Angelo. Je l'ai enlevée parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la garder et parce qu'elle traumatisait mon apprenti.

_ Tu finiras par trouver. Et comment ça se passe avec ton apprenti?

_ Ça va. Il apprend vite. Même si je me sens maladroit avec lui.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il a à peine cinq ans. Et je n'ai pas ta patience. J'ai peur de faire comme mon maître.

_ Tu n'as qu'à prendre le contrepied de ce que faisait ton maître.

_ Alors là, ça risque d'être n'importe quoi. J'aimerais réussir à trouver un juste milieu. Comme toi, pensa Angelo ». Il se souvint d'un épisode particulier : Kiki avait fait le mur pour faire la fête. Et avait fini la nuit au poste. Mü était allé le chercher au matin. Il ne l'avait pas engueulé, ni frappé d'ailleurs. Il s'était contenté d'être froid avec lui. Et cela avait duré pendant plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce que Kiki s'excuse et promette de ne plus recommencer. En fait, Mü lui avait permis de réfléchir à ses actes et de comprendre pourquoi il y avait des interdits.

* * *

><p>« Merci, dit Mü lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier temple.<p>

_ De rien. Tu as encore besoin d'aide?

_ Non. Je peux me débrouiller seul pour la suite.

_ J'aimerais bien te voir réparer les armures.

_ Tu sais c'est quelque chose de rébarbatif.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça te dérange de montrer ça à quelqu'un?

_ Parce que c'est le rôle du chevalier du bélier de réparer les armures. Comme il incombe à celui du cancer de garder l'entrée des Enfers.

_ C'est dommage.

_ Tu repasses la chercher demain?

_ Oui. Je viendrai demain sans faute ». Angelo laissa Mü avec ses armures et partit.

* * *

><p>Le cancer remontait tranquillement jusqu'à son temple. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester avec Mü. Mais cela lui avait fait comprendre une chose qu'il savait déjà : le bélier et lui n'appartenait pas au même monde. Pourtant, il s'était amélioré. Il s'était même socialisé, au point qu'avec Ikki et Kanon, ils formaient une sacrée bande. Ils avaient le même humour noir, teinté de cynisme. Et même s'ils s'entendaient très bien avec eux, Angelo se sentait différents d'Ikki et de Kanon. Tous les deux avaient une famille. C'est vrai qu'au début, les relations entre les jumeaux avaient été un peu tendues. Mais, petit à petit, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité. Aioros avait même raconté qu'il retrouvait régulièrement son amant dans le lit du marina, endormi contre son jumeau. Quant à Ikki, il avait Shun. Le phénix prenait toujours autant soin de son petit frère même si celui-ci était un homme à présent. Et il savait en profiter. Il avait réussi plusieurs fois à s'incruster dans leurs virées. Et si sa présence dérangeait Ikki, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait peur de se lâcher devant son frère, mais parce que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se faire draguer. Cependant, Andromède était très fidèle. Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. D'ailleurs Ikki avait eu un peu de mal en apprenant la relation de Shun avec le cygne. Ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de quolibets de la part du dragon des mers et du cancer quand ceux-ci apprirent que le phénix sortait avec Shina. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire qu'il sortait avec le chevalier du serpentaire parce qu'inconsciemment il fantasmait sur son petit frère! Angelo sourit à ce souvenir. C'est vrai que Shun était très désirable et il était visiblement très doué. Il avait réussi à faire fondre un chevalier des glaces et apparemment, il savait comment lui faire la tête. Enfin, c'est ce que racontait Seiya. Il savait pas tenir sa langue celui-là. Le chevalier de Pégase approchait la vingtaine mais il donnait parfois l'impression d'en avoir douze. Angelo se disait parfois qu'ils devraient canoniser Miho pour sa patience avec le Japonais. En approchant de son temple, le cancer se dit que comme ses amis il aimerait avoir une famille. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en construire une avec Mü mais ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Le grand jour était là. Tous les chevaliers étaient là fiers dans leurs armures étincelantes grâce aux bons soins de Mü. Même les apprentis étaient présents. Athéna, accompagnée de Tatsumi, passait chaque combattant en revue. La déesse venait de saluer Aldébaran quand quelqu'un l'interpela : « Madame, madame! ». Saori se retourna et vit un petit garçon accourir vers elle. « Madame, madame, dit le garçonnet, vous êtes vraiment Athéna?<p>

_ Oui.

_ Vous êtes vraiment une déesse?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, si vous êtes une déesse, pourquoi vous ne vous défendez pas toute seule? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on se batte pour vous? Parce que moi, j'ai pas envie de me battre et...

_ Quel est ton nom?

_ ...

_ Comment tu t'appelles?

_ Šaška (1) ». Pendant tout l'échange aucun des chevaliers ne broncha. Certains se disaient que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter et d'autres étaient curieux d'entendre la réponse de la déesse. Seul l'un d'entre eux avait pâli quand il avait reconnu le petit garçon. « Šaška, continua la déesse, et...

_ C'est mon apprenti, interrompit Angelo. Je m'excuse, mais c'est la première fois qu'il vous voit.

_ Je comprends ». Angelo se tourna vers son apprenti : « Šaška, retourna à ta place.

_ Mais...

_ Fais ce que je te dis.

_ D'accord, répondit le petit garçon en baissant la tête ». Il avait compris qu'il avait fait une bêtise et ne voulait pas se faire gronder. « Je m'excuse encore princesse, dit le cancer pendant que Šaška s'éloignait.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Saori ». Angelo regagna sa place et l'inspection put continuer.

* * *

><p>Angelo redescendait vers son temple accompagné de Mü. Les deux hommes étaient les derniers à quitter le temple du pope. « Je suis pas fâché que cette soirée soit finie, souffla le cancer.<p>

_ Moi non plus.

_ J'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus long.

_ C'est parce que ce sont toujours les mêmes discours.

_ Si ça continue, on va pouvoir les dire à leur place.

_ Ça serait drôle, dit Mü en souriant. Comment va ton apprenti?

_ J'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui en allant le border. Il a compris qu'il avait fait une bêtise. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas aborder la déesse comme ça, qu'il y a des règles à respecter. Mais c'était difficile. Il n'arrête pas de poser des questions.

_ Il a envie de comprendre. Même nous, il nous arrive de nous poser des questions.

_ Oui. Mais j'ai quand eu même honte qu'il aborde la déesse comme ça.

_ C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à la question. Ça aurait intéressé beaucoup de monde.

_ C'est vrai ». Angelo soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Rien. Je me demande juste si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir un apprenti.

_ Il faut bien quelqu'un pour reprendre l'armure du cancer au cas où.

_ Je sais. Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'entraîner.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que faire comprendre qu'il faut être fidèle à Athéna tout en étant un traître, c'est compliqué.

_ Justement. Tu pourras mieux lui faire comprendre certaines choses.

_ Je sais pas ». Mü regardait Angelo qui semblait être ailleurs, comme s'il réfléchissait, s'il doutait de lui. « Angelo, ça va?

_ Oui, répondit le cancer toujours lointain.

_ Tu es sûr, redemanda le bélier en posant la main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

_ Oui, oui ». Le Tibétain s'approcha d'Angelo et l'embrassa. Le cancer fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit que Mü allait interrompre leur baiser qu'il entoura le bélier de ses bras et approfondit leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'Italien fixa l'Atlante : « Tu es sûr?

_ Oui ». Angelo souleva le bélier et l'emmena dans son temple.

* * *

><p>Le cancer déposa son futur amant sur le lit et ferma les rideaux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Le Tibétain avait retiré ses chaussures et patientait au milieu du lit. Angelo se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Il allongea Mü et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Très vite les deux hommes se retrouvèrent torse nu. Devant la certaine passivité du bélier, Angelo décida d'éclaircir un point : » Mü?<p>

_ Mmh.

_ Est-ce que tu es vierge?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_ Pour savoir.

_ Parce que si je te réponds oui, tu vas t'arrêter, c'est ça?

_ Non. C'est juste que c'est douloureux la première fois et je veux être sûr de ne pas te blesser. Je veux être sûr que je ne vais pas trop vite ou trop loin pour toi.

_ Si je te réponds oui, tu ne t'arrêteras pas?

_ Je m'arrêterai que si tu me le demandes ». Angelo lut dans les yeux de Mü la réponse à sa questions. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et le cancer termina de déshabiller le bélier avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Angelo s'allongea à côté de Mü et commença à le caresser. Il prenait le temps de découvrir son futur amant. Il voulait que cette nuit soit particulière pour le bélier, pas seulement parce qu'elle serait la première, mais aussi parce qu'elle serait la promesse de celles qui suivraient et de tout ce que le cancer avait à lui offrir. Mü s'était mis à caresser Angelo suivant les gestes de l'Italien sur sa peau. Le cancer fit dresser les deux boutons de chair et descendit sa main sur le ventre de Mü. Son geste fut aussitôt imité par le Tibétain. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites plus haletantes et chacun fixait l'autre, voyant le désir et le plaisir augmenter dans leurs yeux. Le bélier gémit. Les doigts d'Angelo venaient de frôler sa virilité. Petit à petit, le cancer accentua ses caresses, flattant ses bourses, parcourant son sexe tendu. Mü avait posé ses mains sur le torse de l'Italien qu'il griffait au rythme de ses sensations. Angelo prit la main du bélier et la posa sur son entrejambe, encourageant le bélier à le caresser. Les deux hommes sentaient la chaleur les envahir petit à petit. Le cancer fixait son vis-à-vis qui succombait peu à peu. L'Italien retira la main de l'Atlante et l'embrassa avec fougue, l'allongeant sur le lit. Angelo avait hâte de goûter la peau de Mü. Le bélier se perdait en gémissements alors que le cancer le marquait de ses lèvres. L'Italien parcourait le corps de son amant le recouvrant de traces brûlantes. Quand il s'attarda sur l'intérieur des cuisses de l'Atlante, celui-ci gémit d'impatience. Mais Angelo voulait faire durer l'attente de Mü, lui faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Le cancer s'assit au milieu du lit entraînant l'Atlante à sa suite qui se retrouva sur ses genoux. L'Italien rapprocha son amant et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Mü poussait de petits cris de plaisir, ce qui excitait encore plus Angelo. Le cancer présenta ses doigts au bélier qui les suça avec gourmandises. Quand ses doigts furent bien humidifiés, l'Italien les retira de la bouche du Tibétain et en introduit un dans l'intimité de Mü. Le Tibétain grimaça de douleur mais petit à petit, il s'habitua à la présence d'Angelo. Quand le cancer le sentit parfaitement détendu, il introduit un second doigt. Le bélier avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient démultipliées. Il s'était légèrement cambré et effectuait de longs va-et-vient contre le corps de l'Italien. Quand le Tibétain fut parfaitement préparé, Angelo le souleva et l'empala sur lui. Mü se mordit la lèvres de douleur et ne put s'empêcher de griffer son amant. Cependant, le cancer ne pénétra pas complètement le bélier pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. . Au bout de quelques minutes, Angelo décida de changer de position. Il se retira et mit Mü à quatre pattes au milieu du lit. L'Atlante gémit quand il sentit l'Italien à nouveau en lui. Le cancer ne s'était enfoncé qu'à moitié. Il voulait que ça soit le moins douloureux possible pour Mü. Le bélier serrait les draps entre ses doigts, ne pouvant retenir ses gémissements. Angelo découvrit une des épaules du Tibétain qu'il recouvrit de baisers. Il passa sa main sous le ventre de l'Atlante et se mit à le caresser au rythme de ses mouvements. Mü se cambrait de plus en plus et écartait de plus en plus les jambes pour permettre au cancer de mieux le prendre. Mais l'Italien ne voulait pas céder tout de suite. Il se retira, ce qui fit grogner le bélier et l'allongea sur le lit. Angelo retrouva les lèvres de Mü, parcourant son corps de baisers, descendant toujours plus bas. Le bélier eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres du cancer sur son sexe. Mais cette sensation n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il ressentit quand le cancer le prit totalement en bouche. Le Tibétain ondulait au rythme des va-et-vient de l'Italien. L'Atlante poussa un cri quand il sentit les doigts d'Angelo s'introduire en lui. Mü laissait échapper des sons inarticulés de sa gorge. L'Italien était ravi de voir que le bélier réagissait aussi bien. Il abandonna son amant qui grogna de frustration et s'apprêta à le pénétrer mais le Tibétain l'arrêta. Il força le cancer à s'allonger sur le dos. Mü embrassa son amant et partit à la découverte de son corps. Tout d'abord, le long de la mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à la peau tendre de la gorge, ce qui fit frissonner Angelo. Puis le Tibétain continua son chemin, mordillant les tétons avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas. L'Italien soupira quand il se sentit prisonnier de la gorge du bélier. Angelo encourageait Mü par ses gémissements. L'Atlante délaissa la verge de son amant et s'empala dessus. Le bélier grimaça sous la douleur et quand il fut habitué à la présence de l'Italien, il se mit à onduler doucement. Le cancer obligea son amant à s'accroupir sur lui et commença à le caresser en rythme. Mü se cambra et fut traversé par un éclair de plaisir. Angelo venait de toucher sa prostate. L'Atlante se mit à accélérer doucement. L'Italien attrapa le Tibétain et changea leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus. Angelo remonta le jambes de Mü le long de ses hanches pour pouvoir mieux le pénétrer et toucher son point sensible à chaque fois. Le bélier enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules de l'Italien. Tout en allant et venant à l'intérieur de Mü, le cancer lui embrassait la gorge, les lèvres, la mâchoire. Angelo entendait les gémissements du bélier se transformer en cris et cela l'excitait encore plus. L'Italien décida de changer encore une fois de position. Il se retira à demi et passa une des jambes de l'Atlante sur le côté, se retrouvant en position de cuillère. Ce n'est pas que le cancer préférait cette position mais c'est celle qui lui paraissait la meilleure pour aimer Mü. Il pouvait entourer le corps du Tibétain avec le sien et le caresser en même temps qu'il était en lui. Angelo fit glisser sa main le long du ventre du bélier jusqu'à son entrejambe. « Angelo...oui...continua...c'est si bon.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter.

_ Angelo... Angeloooooooo ». Le cancer accéléra jusqu'à se tendre sous la jouissance. Quand Mü sentit l'Italien se déverser en lui, il se libéra dans sa main en criant son nom. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment l'un dans l'autre, retrouvant leur calme. Angelo embrassait et caressait Mü, attendant qu'il s'apaise. Quand leurs respirations furent redevenues normales, le cancer se retira et la bélier se retourna vers lui : « Ça va?

_ Oui ». Angelo se leva chercher des lingettes et revint nettoyer Mü. Après, il se réinstalla près de son amant qu'il prit dans ses bras. Les deux hommes continuaient de se câliner quand le bélier frissonna. « Tu as froid?

_ Oui ». Le cancer tira les couvertures et s'y enfoui avec le Tibétain. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda l'Atlante à Angelo qui le fixait.

_ Rien. Tu es si beau. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait l'amour.

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Parce que je suis un assassin et j'ai été un des pires chevaliers.

_ Angelo, tu as été pardonné. Tu as droit à une seconde chance, comme nous tous ». L'Italien soupira. Mü prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Angelo, je t'aime ». Le cancer resta interdit : « C'est vrai?

_ Oui.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ». Mü sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Angelo, scellant la promesse d'un nouvel amour.

* * *

><p>(1) : prononcer chachka, ce qui signifie criquet en hongrois<p> 


End file.
